


Bury the Darkness

by sentimentalPackrat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Meta, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalPackrat/pseuds/sentimentalPackrat
Summary: A rewrite of Bury the Light where everything is okay and nothing hurts and Vergil loves his son very much.Literal songfic.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Bury the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this featured in Darkvioletcloud's fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127736/chapters/68917647  
> Please check out his work, he's an extremely talented and amazing writer!!!!  
> Also no I do not know how to link things

_Immortal creation_  
_Takes over my mind_  
_Contend_  
_I fall weak on my knees_  
_You summon my strength_  
_Unsolemn_

_You are my destiny, approaching_  
_Encroaching_  
_Bright skies in imagination_  
_You are the inheritor of my name_  
_Born in this world_  
_You were worth every strife_  
_My family crest is an angel of life!_  
_For your sake, I am awakened_  
_A father's love in your divine_  
_I dedicate this hymnary_  
_Destiny chasing time_  
_I'll step out into the light_  
_Dark shadows left behind_  
_You are what's pulling me_  
_My boy, you will always be mine._

_Inherit my power_  
_Surrounded by fate_  
_Won't run away_  
_Keep walking the line_  
_Your hand in mine_  
_Every day_  
_Through every trial I won’t surrendеr_  
_Your artic eyes like that of december_  
_I will see myself in you forever_  
_Two souls once lost, and now we're together_

_Glowing in the darkness under veil of night_  
_Where I have guarded her as she slept_  
_Dancing through my mind, visions of who you would be_  
_Dreams of meeting you I kept on repeat_  
_A symphony of love, summoned from the ashes_  
_Of the one I had lost, stolen by the masses_  
_I whisper promises of who I'll be_  
_The perfect father, kind and loving_  
_Beyond this home_  
_Fire burns_  
_In this world_  
_Twists and turns_  
_Let us embrace_  
_Pearlescent joy_  
_I promise my heart_  
_Will heal, not destroy_

_Bury the dark deep within_  
_Now that you're here, I feel I'm coming home_  
_We're bright clouds on a calm, quiet wind_  
_For you, every sin I'll atone_


End file.
